User talk:Marcopolo47/archive6
Archives ---- Archive #1 Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ''' C'mon Guys Two archives in one day?!?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:26, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :That means I have to change the userbox. I'm going to make a page taht you guys can use as an include so later on when we archive stuff, it will accurately document the location of our brilliant battle. Which reminds me, my talk page is lonely... —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:28, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that's so cool... Serious. Lulz. Anyhow, we (as in, everyone reading this) could un-lonely your page sometime. Then you'll need to archive soon, too! Perhaps even break MP's 2-archives-in-1-day record! That'll be leet :P -- -- (s)talkpage 08:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::And your guestbook is having issues keeping track of |\| |_| |\/| |3 3 R 2. -- -- (s)talkpage 08:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh, just checked your talk, Jedi, and it's already populated... But no 3 archives! -- -- (s)talkpage 08:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::lawl. This has been one crazy day on the wiki. I'm finally going to bed. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::WooT. Assisting in the Great Archive record '''and' my RfA was accepted =D The Paintballer (T/ ) 22:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Do you feel loved?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Stuff 2 things: Trivia purging, yay :P and: Nice addition. If you don't know what I mean by the second: I lawl@u -- -- (s)talkpage 19:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :i guess u lawl at me then, unless ur talking about ma userpage?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not yours, no.. :P -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::then tell me plz, when ur done lawling-- (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::*lawlz@u*-- -- (s)talkpage 19:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::oh i think i understand wut it iz now-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wutden?-- -- (s)talkpage 19:39, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well lez juz zay iz on urr uzrpge, rght>?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Unless I interfere -- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::wuz i right?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::'Spose -- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::mmk-- (Talk) ( ) 19:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Moo -- -- (s)talkpage 19:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::umm, bark?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Pfard -- -- (s)talkpage 19:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ok now ur confuzzling me-- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::And I thought you we're odd 'n confuzzlingummiewotting-- -- (s)talkpage 19:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::??????-- (Talk) ( ) 19:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::lolwut? -- -- (s)talkpage 19:55, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::on a different note, u beat me to revert my own edit. i c now tht all of those asuran are named for different "Aliens" ppl-- (Talk) ( ) 19:56, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I reverted something? when? -- -- (s)talkpage 19:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::short term memory loss, much? Hudd-- (Talk) ( ) 20:00, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Popsicle, I removed autorez XD -- -- (s)talkpage 20:00, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::lol yea, i c tht now. i hav now reverted it back tho-- (Talk) ( ) 20:01, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Ur tiepign skeelz r dawngredyn -- -- (s)talkpage 20:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::lolzplz, ma tipng sklz r1337-- (Talk) ( ) 20:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::1 > |_| -- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::lul. 1 > ☼|_|☼ betoch-- (Talk) ( ) 20:07, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lul is a Dutch word, It means cock. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::then u shuld enjoy it-- (Talk) ( ) 20:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Then you should enjoy klootzak, aarskever and the likes. And no, I'm not a free translation machine >:) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::how much do i need to pay for a translation?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hmmm , let's see. 37 Ecto's and 27 Shards should do just fine :) Payment before translation -- -- (s)talkpage 20:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::i better get my wammo farming then. btw, lets now go backwards in the indentations, like i did w/ this one-- (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Uniquest spam? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::wtf does uniquest spam mean?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nothing, I couldn't think of something useful to say :P -- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I can never think of something useful to say-- (Talk) ( ) 20:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Probably because you just aren't useful -- -- (s)talkpage 20:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::mebbe, but neither r u-- (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Did I say I was? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::mebbe, but i didnt say u said u was were-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'll just pretend my English is so terrible I don't understand and change topic. How was your day? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::bad, MEAPs today. urs?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Terrible, I had to go to school -- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::same here, how many moar indents till we get back to the beginning?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::18 Indents fer meh -- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::RONG! 17-- (Talk) ( ) 20:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I sed FER MEH! not Fer U. Nubiscle -- -- (s)talkpage 20:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::nUbscle?!? UR the nUbscle here-- (Talk) ( ) 20:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yayy... InsultsRT | Talk 20:43, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Afgetrapte shetlander -- -- (s)talkpage 20:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::huh? ur confuzzling me, again-- (Talk) ( ) 20:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You know the little horses? They're called Shetlanders in Dutch, can't be arsed to translate. Afgetrapt is kicked-to-a-very-bad-state-of-health -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::so ur kicking innocent little horses? dutch bastards-- (Talk) ( ) 20:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC)